iname, inuyashas daughter
by 14 inu-kag
Summary: iname is a regular stubbor..hanyou she gets seperated from her parents kagome and inuyasha read and find out what happens to iname and her D future? ..may be limes dont know R&R ALERT DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Iname,inuyashas child**

**a/n: this story may be 10 chapters i dont know exactly but im starting this story right now so enjoy!**

**disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha but i own this fanfic **

Inuyasha was holding his new daughter iname,while his mate kagome slept. He didnt know how he deserved it but he got back the woman he loves after three years and the shikon jewel completed while everything else was at new pup kept makeing little growels telling him something ''iname whats the matter shhh go to sleep'',inuyasha cooed ''ggrrrrr'' iname growled ,

Then iname grabbed inuyashas pointing finger and stuck the digit in her mouth sucking lightly ''so thats what you wanted''inuyasha said smiling to her .

Five minutes later iname fell asleep in her fathers arms with her mother at her side.

(5 YEARS LATER)

''mom whens daddy coming back its been a whole week since they left for the village thing with the demons "iname said.(I FORGOT TO PUT INAMES DESCRIPTION IN THE BEGGINING SO HERE IT IS ...SORRY) She has silver white hair exactly like her fathers, she has golden topaz eye color ,and has a light i also verry fiesty and has a stubborn tempor like inuyasha,but the upside is she is verry protective of the ones she loves and the one ...she will love.(JUST GAVE A SPOILER LOL...MAY BE A RANMA 1/2 CROSSOVER DONT KNOW YET)She has two little fuzzy white triangles on her head to complete miny inuyasha.(LOL)

"I dont know yet iname mabey ...you should go play with aunt sangos kids ...dinners almost ready ok"kagome said cheerfully to her daughter."Ok mommy i love you "iname said hugging her mother,"i love you to ..now go play"kagome said.

"Misuki,...DAD!''iname screamed running to her dad who came back,"hay iname how was your week "inuyasha said sarcastically knowing she missed him alot, "dad thats not funny you said you will be back in three days " she said lauphing...her dad swinging her in the air."i..inuyasha"kagome said saddly "hay kagome im sorry im late i..." "YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK IN THREE DAYS"kagome angrily said "i said i was sorry"inuyasha said walking over to her bringing her in for a hug and kissed her lips.''im going to see my beloved sango bye inuyasha"miroku said already half way threw the field"bye uncle miroku!"iname said waving dramatically."iname come on were going back to the hut!"inuyasha said "ok dad".They all walked back to their hut to eat.

A/N:OK THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER I KNOW ..NOT GOOD TO SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE ACTION AND SADDNES BUT YOULL ENJOY BIE!

-14 inu kag


	2. Chapter 2

iname, inuyashas child

**a/n: like i said i dont know if i should run this to 10 chapters but if you want 10 chapters ..i want 10 reviews (lauphs evily) just joking mabey like 3 reviews thats it and if you want a lime or lemon just say so in the reviews thx enjoy!.**

**disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha! sorry laweryers ...i want to be one though when i grow up but thats another story...**

**Chapter 2 iname, inuyashas daughter**

**"I said no miroku " an angry sango said crossing her arms,"why noootttt, i have been gone for a week my lovley sango and i miss that lovely butt of yours ...just one touch", miroku made a puppy face,sango pittied him she was going to cave in when..."you guys have you seen iname i cant find her! inuyasha cant even sniff her out!",kagome said crying.**

**"We havent seen her all day kagome", sango said already forrgeting her previous accupations with her perverted husband. "Do you want us to help you search kagome"miroku blurted out,"no, you have to watch your kids"she inquried pointing to the sleeping trio in the corner on a futon.**

**"kagome ...wheres inuyasha," shippo yawned in the other corner just waking up,.."i have to go i need to catch up to him ill be back later with iname ...goodbye"kagome said already running to the forest,'if i ever find her'.**

**"Iname!,iname where are you!"inuyasha screamed running passed trees in search of his pup,'dammit where is she i cant smell her ...kami what am i going to do if i find her...'that horified thought brought him back to reality,and the fact that he melled jasmine and vanilla,'kagome...'inuyasha thought calming him a little."inuyasha did you find her where is she!"kagome shouted frantically,"calm down well find her in fact i smelled a yokia close by here...'' a yokia our child can be ...","calm down i dont smell blood jump on my back lets just go...dont worry"inuyasha kissed his mate on the that they were off.**

**"Put me down ...mom,dad!"iname screamed on purpose for the yokia thats dragging her,"WILL YOU SHUT UP BRAT!..were almost there then ill go and youll be gone"he concluded smirking,'at least the bratts parents cant find her with the herb i gave her ...i wont have this girl become more than her father!',with that thought he picked iname up ignoring her screams and kicks and headed for the ...well.(IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS YOULL UNDERSTAND IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)**

**"Kagome look down there!"the hanyou shouted from the sky with his wife on his back,"iname!" kagome shouted,they jumped to the ground running in front of the tall yokia,"you bastard give me her or ill make sure the last thing you see is my face!"he shouted "i like to see you try " the yokia smirked'i know ill never make it alive but at least the bratt will go 'he thought looking down at the small hanyou who is crying for her parents."iname dont worry well get you back just stay calm"kagome said under her breath knowin her daughter would here it,iname nodded knowingly,by this time inuyasha was already going to pull out his sword when...**

**"draw your sword and i kill the bratt!"the yokia shouted knowing the father would obey,the yokia can here the fathers growl from the distance knowing he was right.**

**"dam!"inuyasha groweled , the yokia put a threatning claw to inames throat making himself clear of what hell do if inuyasha pulls out his sword,"now hanyou i know you dont want your pup dead do you?'' he said sarcastically. Inuyasha and kagome just glared at him fearing for their daughters life ,"good i knew things would go my way",with that said he threw iname down the well"daddy!"she was gone."noo!"kagome said running to the well with tears streaming her face,inuyashas bangs were covering his eyes 'pup!'inuyashas demon side groweled in his mind,"poor hanyou ...his own offspring gone what a shame but it had to happen",inuyasha didnt make a move he stayed still his head hung low and in the faint air you can here him sob..."you see the offspring of a priestess and a honyou is a perfect combo for distruction but in your case ...a protector i couldnt have that happen a new generation of good its sicke..."but he was cut off with inuyashas sword gashing his head off,sick of jis voice.**

**"iname..iname say something!"kagome shouted desprately from the well trying to here a response from her baby.'she called to me and i didnt save ...her father'inuyasha ran to the well jumping in and out of it trying to get passed threw to get his child his pup,with kagome sitting on the grass with her legs curled up to her chest and forehead on her knees.**

**After a hour of their curent state inuyasha gave up ...he couldnt save came up to kagome and picked her up bridal style ,letting her cry on him,soon crying himself threw the walk to the village.**

**a/n:so this was the second chapter i hoped you like it.I had this idea for a long time and its coming out good i want 3 more reviews and if you want this to be 5 chapters or 10 say in the reviews.**

**i like to thank lianxloki for being my 1st reviwer on 'without her ' my first fanfic so thank you.I am not going to upload until i get 3 reviews thx enjoy! **

**-14 inu kag **


End file.
